beneath the surface
by OswinOswaldforthewin
Summary: Tobias Eaton, renamed Four, owns a tattoo parlour in a small town called Dauntless. A drunken Tris Prior comes in asking for a tattoo and soon enough, she just keeps on going. But what happens when one of them falls in love with the other? Will their friendship be ruined or will there be more beneath the surface? (Divergent AU: rated m for later content)
1. Chapter 1

a:n/ so here it is: the new tobias and tris fanfiction! so this is another AU as it says in the description box :)

anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Her funeral was held at night.

Tobias never understood why. All he knew was when her body was lowered into the grave, he couldn't see her. Not because he wasn't allowed to, but because it was too dark to see anything but the stream of light coming from the church window.

His father and he were never the religious type. However, when it came to life and death and all those tricky things in between, Marcus turned to the bible. Sometimes when Tobias felt so alone, he often talked out loud. He was never sure if it was to God, but he always felt better.

And now, whenever he would talk out loud to himself. There was someone he knew would listen. His mother.

Then he turned his dead and pretended he could see his still-born sibling being buried alongside her. He wasn't sure what he felt towards that child. Pity perhaps. But he also knew he was angry. If it wasn't for them, his mother would be alive. But he couldn't stay angry because they were gone too. He had lost his mother and his sibling all in one moment. Maybe that's when he decided to leave his hometown, change his name to Four and just be away from everything.

It wasn't that his family weren't good enough, it was that it was him that wasn't good enough. His father had given him everything he could, made sure he was in the right school, had the best start in life; all Marcus tried to do was make everything better for Tobias. But he couldn't take it. Because he knew he didn't deserve it.

It had been five years since his mother's death. And it had been five years since he left his home and never looked back. He moved to a small town called Dauntless, worked in a tiny tattoo parlour near a bar, made a few friends, but he could never find happiness. It wasn't the towns he had run away from. It himself. But you can't run away from your own mind.

After a few years of living in Dauntless, he found his happiness. And her name was Tris.

Tris lived with her mum, dad and older brother Caleb. They were a rich family, probably the richest in Abnegation. Then one day, her father (Andrew) was promoted at work, which caused them to move to Dauntless. Tris attended Dauntless High and Caleb attended Erudite High. It didn't matter that they were of flesh and blood; they couldn't have been any different.

She was outgoing, brave, but also selfless. He was smart, self-indulging, but beneath his surface, he was also selfless.

At Dauntless High, Tris met a girl called Christina who originally was from a village called Candor. She also befriended a guy who moved from Erudite High to her school, his name was Will. Another guy called Al who was also from the village Candor. And a handful of already existing Dauntless neighbours: Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna and Lauren, and so many more.

It was a Friday night, Tris and Christina planned on going to a party, however they decided against it when they found out that Molly, Peter and Drew were going. So right now, they were sitting in the park that was the centre of Dauntless, drinking homemade alcohol and laughing at everything. Even if it wasn't remotely funny.

"Trissy! I have an idea," Christina slurs.

"What's this idea then?" She replies, before taking a sip of the drink again.

"We should go and get tattoos! There's this parlour near a bar round the corner to this place. We should go there and get one."

Tris stands up, swaying slightly. "That's a brilliant idea." Her words slur this time.

Christina jumps up and then starts racing each other to the tattoo shop. Tris stumbles once or twice, but surprisingly Chris catches her. She pushes the door open with her body and they are stumbling inside.

"Hellooooooooooooo!" Chris calls out, before laughing. "I want a tattoo. Is anybody here?"

Tris laughs and drops herself down onto the leather chair that sits in the middle of the room. Christina sits on her lap, legs hanging over the edge of the chair. When suddenly someone enters.

"Hello?" They say, their voice is husky.

Christina jumps up off Tris's lap. "Hi handsome. I was wondering if I could purchase a tattoo?"

Tris laughs, before climbing off the chair. She catches her foot on the side of it and stumbles, the figure catches her. She looks up at him. He has a spare upper lip along with a full lower lip. His eyes are a deep-set blue; so dark they are almost black, with a small patch of lightly blue on the left iris, right next to the corner of his eye. He has long lashes, and his voice was deep. His built is strong, muscular would be the correct term and it is clear he is more than six feet tall. He has a small scar on his chin and his dark hair is short. He is wearing a black top, black jeans, and a black leather jacket.

"Thank you." She blushes and stands up, walking over to Christina.

"So you said you wanted a tattoo?" He looks at her and then back to Tris.

"Oh yes. I did say that, didn't I? Well Trissy here and I would love a tattoo please." She laughs.

"What do you want?" Tobias replies, putting the needle he had in his hand down. He turns to the two drunken girls, and really looks at the short blonde.

Her hair is dull blonde and is twist into a knot, some of it is falling out, probably due to the fact she seems to have fallen over a lot of times. Her face is narrow and she has large rounded eyes; they are shades of blue and grey. Her nose is long and thin and her frame is small. She's wearing a black dress that hugs her curves, it's got some grass stains on it and her skin coloured tights are ripped and her knees are bleeding.

"You're bleeding." He motions to her legs and she follows his gaze, she looks back at him.

"Oh dear me!" She's too drunk to care.

Tobias turns back to the other girl. "You said you wanted a tattoo? What did you want?"

The tanned girl looks around at the walls where there are images of tattoos plastering the wall. She searches for a while before she points at one. It's a flame in a circle. He nods.

"Okay do you want to get in the chair?" The girl nods and throws herself into the seat.

"I'll have the same!" The other girl giggles, who is currently sitting on the floor.

He nods, grabs a fresh needle and sits down next to her on a stool. "Where do you want it?" Tobias asks, grabbing some black ink.

"Here." The girl points to her shoulder.

"Same!" The girl on the floor giggles.

He nods again and starts tattooing the girl. Then she's done and the girl jumps off the chair, the other one climbs on. She smiles at him. "So, what's your name?" She asks.

"Four."

"Like the number?" She asks and he nods. "How unique of you."

He smiles. "Now you know my name, what's yours?"

"Tris. But if you ever come by my house you'll have to call me Beatrice, my family are all fancy pants and hate it when I use that name." She smiles at him again.

"So you're all dressed up, were you planning on going somewhere?" He presses the needle against her skin, she doesn't even flinch.

"There was a party, but we got lazy." She looks behind him. "I have no idea where Chrissy has gone." And then she laughs.

"What did you do after deciding not to go to the party?" He asks.

"We just sat in the park and got drunk." She laughs and looks him in the eyes. "So do you own this place?"

He shakes his head. "No, I just work here."

"Are you the only worker?" She asks and he nods. "Then I think you should be the boss."

Tobias looks up at her and smiles. "I think that's the alcohol talking."

"I don't think it is, sweetie." She laughs and he pulls the needle away.

"There. It's done." She jumps off the chair and looks at it in the mirror.

"You're good at that." Tris turns round and smiles at him. "How much do I owe you?"

He shakes his head. "On the house."

"Really?"

"You're probably the funniest customer I've had in here since I applied."

She smiles at him and then she's grabbing a pen from the side. "Give me your arm."

He frowns at her, but she grabs it anyway. She presses the pen tip to his skin and then she pulls it away and puts the cap back on. He looks down at his arm, it's a phone number.

"So you can call me in the morning. I'll be sober then." She smiles again. "I have to go, I've got to find Chris."

He nods. "Goodbye, Tris."

"Goodbye, Four."


	2. Chapter 2

a:n/ so here's the second chapter of 'beneath the surface' i'm going to try and update at least twice a week, but since it's a holiday over here in the uk and the only thing i have to do is revise and not actually go to school, i can update a lot.

anyway, enjoy!

* * *

When Tris wakes up, she's in her own bed; her head, shoulder and knees hurt like hell. She clumsily slips out and walks across her large room to the mirror. She turns slightly and picks up the sleeve of her dress, revealing a medium sized tattoo of a flame in a circle. The thing is, she remembers getting and she remembers flirting with the person who drew it on her. But what she couldn't remember is what he looked like. Then she looks at her knees, they are all cut and dried blood coats them.

Her parents would freak if they saw it. But she certainly wasn't getting rid of it.

Tris's eyes flicker up to her face, she has large panda eyes where her mascara had been rubbed sometime last night. She sighs and then pulls away from the mirror, she grabs two towels and goes into her attached bathroom. Stripping off before turning the shower on and getting inside.

She stays there for at least five minutes: washing her hair and then cleaning herself. Being careful when it came to the tattooed shoulder. Then she grabs a clean flannel and runs it under the shower water, before slowly cleaning her knees up. The stinging is bearable. Once done, she turns the shower off, pulls back the curtain and wraps the towel around hair and one around her body.

She climbs out and dresses in a dark navy blue tartan skirt with matching jacket. Her tattoo is hidden. Underneath she puts on a white camisole and on her legs she puts a clean pair of tights. Through them, you can still see her injuries, but she doesn't care.

She takes the towel off from her hair and then grabs a hair brush. She combs it before grabbing a hair band and some clips, she ties it into a knot. Giving herself a quick check over, she nods and then leaves her room.

Using the word big to describe her house would be an understatement. It was huge. There were five floors to it, Tris's room was on the second. There was over two hundred rooms, and about half of them were never used. Sometimes when her parents were away and it was just herself and Caleb, she would ask everyone to come round and they would stay in a room on the fifth floor drinking and playing truth or dare.

Tris walks down the stairs on the left, through the open hallway and into the large kitchen. They may have been rich, but her family still did things themselves. So it wasn't an unusual sight seeing her mother behind the counter cooking them breakfast. Her father and brother sit at the table talking, probably something to do with politics. Her mother turns round and sees her, she smiles.

"Good morning, Beatrice!" She says.

"Morning." She replies before going to sit down at the table next to Caleb, who turns to her, frowning.

"You were out late last night." He says.

"I was at a party with Christina." Tris replies.

Her mother comes over and places a plate of bacon and sausage on the table. Then she's putting more food in front of them. After about three minutes, she's finished and comes and sits down with her family. They all grab food from the middle and put it on a plate and start eating.

"Did you have fun?" Her father asks her.

She takes a sip of orange juice and nods. "Yeah, it was a good party."

"What have you got planned today?" Her mum asks her.

"I'm not sure. Probably just going to stay home."

Caleb laughs. "Someone got a hangover?"

"No, the only causing me to have a headache is you." She snaps back.

"Children, calm down." Her father says, before taking a bite of bacon.

"Well, we have work today if you want to go out, you'll have to ride your motorbike as we can't take you."

Her parents worked in a bank. That's where they actually meet, they were both sent down to a vault and they saw each other: fell in love, got married, had Caleb, had me. But you could tell they were good for each other.

Once finished with breakfast, Tris leaves the table and goes back up to her room. She grabs her laptop from her desk and falls onto her bed. She checks her phone. Three new messages. Tris unplugs it from the charger and types in her password. The first text is from Christina. A drunk Christina.

**Tattoos=awesome!1!**

She laughs and reads the next one. It's from Uriah.

**Still up for after school on Monday?xxx**

The third one is from a number she hadn't saved.

**Hey, it's Four, the guy you met at the tattoo parlour. Just wanted to make sure you got home alright.**

She smiles to herself and then she starts replying to them. First to Christina.

**Remind me to never listen to you again: 'let's get tattoos!' that must be your worst idea to this date. How's yours?xxx**

And then to Uriah.

**Yeah sure, have we decided what restaurant were going to for Will's surprise party?xxx**

And then to Four.

**Hi, it's a sober Tris. I got your message and yeah I did get home okay. Thank you for the free tattoos last night. You free today?**

She puts her phone down and opens her laptop, she starts writing something for her English homework, when her phone buzzes. She picks it up. It's from Christina.

**Don't even get me started. I'm such an idiot. But that guy was hot as fuck, not going to lie. It's alright, hurt this morning: think I was laying on it last night. Did you give that guy your number?xxx**

Tris sits up slightly and starts to reply to the text, when he phone buzzes. She finishes the message:

**I obviously did because he texted me this morning xxx**

And then she's looking at her new message. It's from Four. She smiles to herself before clicking open the message.

**Yeah, I'm working at the tattoo parlour today, but we don't get a lot of customers. So you can join me if you want?**

Her smile widens and she starts to reply:

**Sure, be there in five.**

She decides to change, she walks over to her wardrobe and gets out a pair of black jeans and a leather jacket. She keeps her white camisole on and puts on her army boots. She looks out the window to see if her parents have gone; they have. They don't know she has these clothes, they think she's a girly girl apart from the fact she has a motorbike. She picks up her helmet from her shelf and snatches her phone up off the bed.

She runs downstairs, Caleb is still in the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

"To Christina's." Then she shuts the door.

Tris walks over to her bike, takes her hair out of her knot; it's gone curly and slips the helmet on over her head. She climbs onto the bike and turns the engine on. She drives off, down the road, past the park that she and Christina sat at last night, round the corner and stops in front of the tattoo shop. She walks her bike round to the bar, she knows the people who own it and they've told her before that she can keep her bike down the little alleyway that is owned by them. She takes off her helmet and starts to walk back when she sees Four standing there already.

"You have a bike?"

She nods. "Yeah."

"Wow, anyway, come in."

And she smiles to herself before following him inside.


	3. Chapter 3

a:n/ so in the next chapter, there will be a time gap where it will say something like 'two months later' because the first chapters are them meeting and then the next ones is their friendship progressing and all that. so yahhh

enjoy!

(there's an author's note at the end btw!)

* * *

Once in, she takes a seat on the leather chair that she sat in last night. He takes the stool next to her and puts his legs next to hers. Tris smiles, which causes Tobias to smile.

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" She says, sitting up slightly.

"Okay. Like what?" He answers.

"Have you got any family?"

He nods. "Yeah, my dad lives in a small town called Abnegation."

"You're joking right?" She replies, frowning.

"No, why? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all. It's just I was born there. My whole family were there until last year. Have we met before?"

"I don't think so." He replies.

"Who's your father?" She asks.

"His name is Marcus."

Tris shakes her head. "No, don't know him. Anyway, carry on. No mother?"

"No. She died when I was fourteen."

"Oh God, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for."

"So why did you move down here?" She continues.

"I just needed to get away, you know? I still talk to my dad, but-"

He doesn't need to finish that sentence, because she knows how he feels. "Don't worry. I understand. Sometimes I feel guilty for wanting to leave my family. I don't know why I want to go, all I know is that I have to. But there are some mornings, the mornings where my mum helps my tie my hair up and Caleb and my dad are talking about the economy. I feel like the worst daughter in the world."

"You're not. Everyone wants to leave home once in a while. It's normal. No need to be guilty over wanting to grow up."

He smiles at her and she smiles back. "Okay, so favourite colour?"

"Black." She laughs, and Tobias cocks his head. "What's so funny?"

"It's just- it's just that was the most predicted answer ever." She chuckles in between each one, he smirks.

"I'm a predictable person." He replies. "What about you? Favourite colour?"

"Probably blue. Like dark blue. The kind of blue your eyes are." She smiles slightly and then she bites her lips.

Five hours later, they are both in hysterics. Tris is sitting on the counter, her legs swinging back and forth and her head tipped back with laughter. Tobias is sitting on the chair, his elbow propped up on the armrest and he's chin resting on his hand, his eyes are close while he laughs.

"Oh God, no way did your friend say that to her family!" He says, taking a deep breath.

"She did. I literally wet myself when I found out. It was even worse that her sister's boyfriend was there. You know what they say first impressions." She laughs again, before wiping a tear.

"So she just said: 'Oh I have a joke for you, are you a dead body?'" He can't finish that sentence because he's already in hysterics again.

"'Because I'm a necrophiliac!' yes, yes she did."

"Poor girl." He stops laughing and then looks at her. "Hey, did you want to go and get some lunch? I'm starving and I'm guessing you are too. I'd pay?"

Tris smiles before nodding. Tobias gets up off the chair and walks over to her, helping her down off the counter. "I know this little Italian place round the corner from here, it's amazing in there."

He nods, before walking up to the door. He turns the 'open' sign to 'closed' and then turns the door knob. He looks round at her. "Ready?"

"Hmmm." She replies, moving towards him and outside. Tobias shuts the door behind him and locks it before they walk down the road. The street is empty. "Do you know what shocks me the most?" Tris says.

"What?" He replies, putting one of his hands in his leather jacket's pocket.

"That I've never seen you before. I'm really surprised about that."

"I kind of keep to myself. The only times I do go out are to work and to the shops." He glances at her and then looks back to the street.

"Do you have any friends?" She asks.

"A few."

"Who?"

"Well I've got you now. I've got this guy called Zeke."

"Zeke Pedrad?" She stops, and frowns at him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Holy shit." She whispers.

"Why?"

"It's just that I'm friends with his brother, Uriah." She scratches her head before they carry on walking."Now I'm defiantly surprised we haven't met."

He smiles and they arrive at the Italian place. Tris and Tobias enter and take a seat at the table near the window. A waiter comes over and gives them their menus. She doesn't even glance at it, instead she puts it down.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asks, opening his own.

"I've gone here since I've moved to Dauntless. I've always ordered the same."

"How did you find this place?"

"Before I actually got any friends, I used to have that pass were you could come home for lunch. But I never actually ate at home. I would always come here. I met Christina here actually. Seems she had the same idea, so we came here together." She smiles softly. "So what are you ordering?"

He looks at the menu, before his eyes settle on pasta. "Probably the Carbonara."

She smiles. "Same!"

They order their drinks and their food arrives ten minutes later. After half an hour, their plates are empty and Tobias is paying for their meal. They stand and leave the restaurant. "Thank you for that."

He smirks. "No problem."

They walk back to the tattoo parlour and stop outside. Tris turns to him. "I have to go now, I'm really sorry. But Caleb has probably found out I'm not with Christina and he's a real snitch."

Tobias laughs. "I'll see you around, Tris."

"You too, Four."

She turns round to go to her bike, when he calls out. "Hey, Tris. Do me a favour and don't call me that."

Tris frowns. "What should I call you then?"

"Nothing." He presses his hand against my face and then smiles. "Yet."

* * *

Okay, so you know that thing with the joke? the dead body one? well that actually happened, not to me i'd like to clarify, but to my friend. i had to add it in there because it's one the funniest things ever. in case you don't know what a necrophiliac is, it's a person that likes to have sex with dead bodies XD i would also like to clarify that my friend isn't one, it was just a pick up line gone wrong :)


	4. Chapter 4

a:n/ so i know this is really short but i needed to post it because i haven't really posted anything for a while because i have exams on at the moment ): anyway, here you go!

enjoy!

* * *

2 months later

For the last month or so, Tris in her free time was hanging out with Four. They would spend all their time in the little tattoo parlour, she even learnt how to do some. Sometimes they would go out for lunch or dinner together, but all they needed were each other. But as time went past, they were both starting to fall for the other.

"I think you should meet my parents." Tris says one day randomly.

Four looks up from his book and frowns. "Huh?"

She smiles, putting down her own one before swinging her legs over the chair and walking over to him. She sits on the counter and looks down.

"I want you to meet my family. They've met all of my friends; well all of them expect you. And I want to change that."

Four puts his book down and smirks. "Sure. I'd like that. When?"

"Tomorrow? You could come for dinner or something. It's totally up to you, of course."

"That's fine with me." He smiles at her and she smiles back.

"I better go. I have school tomorrow. I'll text you!" She jumps off the counter, grabs her book and bag before kissing him on the cheek and running out of the door. Tris walks home.

After a few minutes, she's putting her keys in the door and turning them. She slips inside. "I'm home!" She calls out.

"Beatrice dear, we're in the kitchen." She puts her bag down next to the door and walks to where they are.

Her mum, dad and brother are sitting around the table eating. "Sorry, I thought you were staying out for dinner."

"It's okay. I'm not really hungry anyway."

Her mother smiles at her. "So how was your day?"

"It was good. How was yours?"

"Busy." She smiles again.

"Mum, I was wondering if I could have a friend over tomorrow for dinner? I want you to meet them."

"Meet them?" Her dad asks.

"Yeah, you haven't seen him before."

"Oh- it's a guy, hey?" Her mum smirks, raising her eyebrows.

"It's not like that. Anyway, I've known him for a few months and I just think you should meet him."

"What's his name?"

"Four."

"Like the number?" Caleb speaks up.

Tris nods. "It's a nickname, I think anyway."

"Do you know his real name?" He speaks again.

"No. He is a private person. I respect that. I don't intrude like some people."

"Children, I don't have the energy to listen to you two fight. Yes, Beatrice, he can come round for dinner. We'd love to meet him." Her mother replies.

"Thank you!" Tris says. "I'm going upstairs then, bye."

She turns round and walks up the staircase on the far side, Tris runs to her room and jumps on the bed. She pulls out her phone and dials Four's number. It rings twice before he picks up.

"I thought you were going to text me." He says.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to hear your voice. Anyway, you still up for meeting my parents?" She asks, rolling over and laying on her stomach.

"Defiantly."

"Good. So I'll come by after school and you can walk me home."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay, so there's a few things you need to know about me that I haven't already told you before you come here."

"Like?"

"My parents are rich as shit and I think I might have told you this when I was drunk, but they call me Beatrice."

"You did tell me that. The name part, not the rich as shit part. What do they do?"

"They're bankers. I'm not sure what they do in the bank, but yeah. Oh and my brother is an asshole."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah. His name is Caleb. He is the most judgemental prick you'll ever come across, so get ready to be judge by him."

"The lengths I go for you to like me." She hears him say on the other end.

"You don't need to go to them." Tris replies. "Because I already like you."


	5. Chapter 5

a:n/ i am SO sorry for not updating this. I've had three science exams to revise for the last three months and now I have all these other shity exams coming up. but I thought I should update this. It's only short, but this is where the story kicks off.

Anyway, as always: enjoy reading!

* * *

All she needed to do was breathe. Yet it seemed like her lungs wouldn't let her. It wasn't like Tobias was her boyfriend, so why was she so worried about her parents meeting him? Was it because she liked, liked him? Most probably. Tris stops in the middle of the road, just round the corner from the tattoo parlour. She can see him through the window, he's drawing. She smiles, everything was going to be fine.

Nothing was going to go wrong.

She carries on walking and opens the door. Tobias looks up from his sketchbook and smirks at her, Tris smiles back. "Hey, what're you drawing?"

He stands up and she walks over to him. Tris peeks over to the paper and sees her own face reflecting back at her. She looks at him and smiles. "I drew you."

She laughs. "I can see that. Jesus that's amazing."

"It's not the drawing that's amazing. It's the person I drew that is." They look at each other, and they both slightly smile.

Tris snaps out of it first. "Are you ready to meet my parents?"

Tobias puts his sketchbook down and nods. "Yeah, hang on. Let me just get my coat from the back and we can go." He places the drawing of her down and then walks away, when he comes back he is wearing a leather jacket. "Okay?"

"Okay."

They walk out together, and he locks the tattoo parlour before they carry on walking. "So, tell me more about your parents." Tobias says.

"Oh. Well my mum, her name is Natalie. She used to live here, but then she moved to Abnegation, that's where she met my dad. They had Caleb and then me almost strait after and then we came here seventeen years later. My dad, well his name is Andrew. He's lived in Abnegation all his life. And then we moved here. They've both been bankers for twenty years."

"Why did you move?" He asks.

"I wanted move out, heard about this place for a while and it interested me. I never told them I wanted to leave, but Caleb told them he did. He goes to Erudite High. That's the only reason we're here. Abnegation was too far away for him to go to the best school in the country, so we left."

"When you say you wanted to move out, does that mean you wanted to be alone?"

"I don't know. I guess."

"Wouldn't you get lonely?"

"That's the thing. Before I met you I already was, even with my family and friends around me."

"What about now?"

"Now? Not so much."

"I'm not lonely anymore either."

She smiles at him. "There's something I could never quite understand. About you."

"Me?"

Tris nods. "You said that you were from Abnegation, but what I don't understand is that how could I have never seen you around."

"I didn't recognise you either." They walk round the corner and arrive at her house. "This is your place?" Tobias exclaims.

Tris nods as she walks up to the door and opens it. "Yeah. I told you my parents are rich as shit."

They walk inside. "Mother, Father, Caleb?" She calls out.

And suddenly Caleb is running towards them. "Where were you?!" He almost shouts at her.

"I was walking home from school and getting Tobias. Why?"

"I've been trying to call you for an hour. Why weren't you answering your phone?" She pulls it out from her back pocket and sees she has thirty missed calls from her brother and twenty-seven texts. "That's the whole point mum got you a phone, it was because in case of an emergency we could call you!"

"Emergency? Wait what?"

"It's mum and dad." He starts.

"What about them?" Caleb doesn't reply. "CALEB GOD DAMMIT, WHAT ABOUT THEM?" Tris shouts.

"There's been an accident. A car accident. And they were caught in it."

And she swears, she felt the whole world be pulled out from under he


End file.
